The Lost Treasure
| level2 = 48 | rewards2 = 18182 XP, $10367 | level3 = 70 | rewards3 = 23528 XP, $125451 | previous = | next = | game = Borderlands 2 | dlc = | type = Optional mission }} The Lost Treasure is an optional mission in Borderlands 2 given by an ECHO recording located in Sawtooth Cauldron. It becomes available after Toil and Trouble is complete. Background :"You found part of a treasure map. There is only one thing to do: start killing bandits until you find the other parts of the map, then assemble it and find the treasure. Admittedly, that was three things. But you get the idea." Walkthrough Objectives :Find the lost treasure of Old Haven. *Collect clues: 0/4 *Under the acid-soaked railway *In the warehouse on the shore *In the digger's shadow *Within Dahl's bloody sixth *Access top floor of facility *Find Treasure Strategy After finding the ECHO recording, players are given the objective of finding the four pieces of the map. The map pieces have a chance to be dropped after killing various bandits. Upon picking up a map piece, Brick will make contact, giving some back story on Old Haven and the treasure. Once the map has been assembled, Brick announces that the next objective is in the Caustic Caverns. The clues point towards four switches. Excluding the acid-soaked railway objective, all switches can be found through normal traversing of the Caustic Caverns: #The switch under the acid soaked railway is on the middle support pylon holding up remnants of the old rail above the caustic lake. #The switch in the infested warehouse is on a wall actually outside the facility on the shore of the acid lake, facing a broken concrete slab with a green weapon chest. #The one in the digger's shadow can be found on the side of a transformer directly under the front of a bucket wheel excavator near the Guardian Ruins. #The last switch is on a wall in a corner of Dahl Deep Core 06. Once four switches have been activated, ascension to the top of the facility is gained by way of an external service elevator between the Nether Hive and Rumbling Shore. The Varkid Ramparts above is an area predominantly populated with spiderants, plus the occasional varkid. An open area in the upper reaches of the Varkid Ramparts holds a hatch with a switch, and accessing this completes the mission. Switch Locations Under the acid-soaked railway location.png|'Under the acid-soaked railway' Map_Under_The_Railway.png|Map location, 'Under the acid-soaked railway' In_The_Diggers_Shadow2.png|'In The Digger's Shadow' Map_In_The_Diggers_Shadow.png|Map location, 'In The Digger's Shadow' In_The_Warehouse_on_the_shore.png|'In the warehouse on the shore' Map_In_The_Warehouse_on_the_shore.png|Map location, 'In the warehouse on the shore' Within_Dahl's_bloody_sixth.png|Within Dahl's bloody sixth Map_Within_Dahl's_bloody_sixth.png|Map location, 'Within Dahl's bloody sixth' Completion :"You found the buried treasure! Go you." Turn In: The Lost Treasure Notes *The mission reward is pistol Dahlminator. *The Red Dahl treasure chest may not be openable. Reloading a previous save fixes the problem. See Also *Mission Transcript Video Walkthroughs The Lost Treasure fr:Le trésor oublié ru:Пропавшие сокровища uk:Скарб Червоного Списа Category:Caustic Caverns missions